Tunnels Can Be Dangerous
Plot Mig and Maltha learn of Dan getting captured by The Guild, so they go on the hunt after Dan inside a large and dark tunnel filled with traps. Synopsis At the mountain overlooking Central City, the hideout entrance was shown. Lights were shown flashing out of it as well. Inside was Romatron, testing our a new device. Romatron: Ah...a laser flashlight. If anything brushes past it, it shoots multiple lasers directly at you. Jackel: Meh. Romatron: Can you come up with anything better? Or anything at all? Deristroll: Hush it back there. Tyere is almost here with it and we don't want to startle him when he arrives. Romatron: Errghh... Just then, Deristroll looked out and saw a flashlight hit the wall and coming up. He ran inside and sat down at the table. Tyere walked in, holding a folded up large sheet of paper. Tyere: I got it. Romatron: Good. Set it down and show us exactly what we're in for. Tyere threw the sheet down on the table and unfolded it. It revealed to be a large map of Under City. He pointed to train tracks. Tyere: There. The tracks that lead to the large tunnels. Not too far from here or the city. Deristroll: Excellent...Romatron, ready your weapons. Jackel, keep watch in case the kid and his annoying partner come. I'll go fetch our prize. Romatron: There's no doubt they will come looking...once Dan is missing, they'll come right away... Meanwhile with Mig, he was shown to be waiting impatiently on a bench downtown. Mig: Ugh come on already... Mig turned his head and saw Maltha's car screeching and speeding. It stopped in front of Mig. Mig saw Dan sweating in the passenger seat. Mig: Too much gas right? Dan: Yep. You were right...jeez. Maltha: Get inside the car Mig. We are going to let Dan out of the car at the Plumbers' HQ. Mig: Don't you mean drop him off? Maltha: Drop him off what? Mig rolled his eyes and hopped into the car. It sped off fast and swerved crazily. The car then turned towards downtown. Mig: I thought we were...letting Dan out at the HQ? Dan: Oh we are, it's just we recently installed a new entrance to it. You see, it's in an alleyway next to two mechanic stores. There's a secret button under loose cement that opens the wall which reveals an elevator. Mig: Oh wow. Cool then. Maltha's car swerved to a stop on the side of the road. Everyone got out. Maltha: Did you enjoy the travel to here? Mig: EASE UP on the gas imput...otherwise you go insane. Dan got out of the car and ran into the alleyway. He flipped a switch which pushed over two fake dumpsters acting as a door. He pulled up some cement, pressed the button, and the door was revealed. Mig: Awesome secret entrance. Dan: Yep. They each walked inside and the elevator shot down. The wall door closed and the dumpsters returned to their original positions. The elevator zoomed down into the center of the plumber base. It opened up, revealing a vast space with many plumbers. Mig: Wow...that was a fun lift. Is this place bigger? Dan: Yea we did a lot of work. Just then, the lights and alarmed flashed red. A camera appeared and showed a blurry image of an alien going rogue in Central City downtown. Dan: Looks like I'll be busy. Mig: I can come with. It's easy. Dan: Nah. Too easy for you actually. I need more of a challenge on my own. Dan got into the elevator and shot up. Mig looked at the screen for a closer look. Mig: He seems...familiar. Meanwhile in Central City, a smoke explosion happened. Deristroll appeared coming from the smoke with many people running. Dan jumped in front of him. Dan: Deristroll? At night? Deristroll: Huh? Oh...you. Perfect...I needed you. Dan: Uh... Deristroll sprinted at Dan and shot sleep mist at him. He coughed, closed his eyes, and fell. Deristroll grabbed him and ran off. Just then, the image went blurry and fuzzy. Then a video showing Romatron appeared. Romatron: Hello Mig. Mig: ...Romatron. WHAT ARE YOU DOING MESSAGING HERE? Romatron: Just letting you know your uncle is with us...ahahaha. If you ever want him alive, I'd hurry to Central Grand Station...the tunnels. The video fuzzed out and the screen returned to normal. Maltha: I believe this is a trap. Mig: No duh...but we can't risk Dan's safety in their hands especially. Come on. Mig and Maltha ran to the elevator and shot up fast. They got out of the elevator and saw smoke on the streets and large steps. Maltha: Where did he go? Mig: Obviously the footprints show... Mig transformed into SonaR and exaimined the footprints closely. SonaR: Deristroll...I knew that image looked familiar. And Dan's footprints were here too...come on! They went this way! Maltha: How can you take us over to the tunnels if you're that alien? SonaR was it? SonaR: ...You have a car. Maltha: Oh right, I do. Come on let's go after them. SonaR: No I meant YOU have a car... Maltha was shown running to his car when an orange flash. He turned around and looked. Mig was Blarewolf. Blarewolf: ...Aliens. Blarewolf sniffed the trail and began to sprint. Maltha sped up fast and swerved but soon gained control. Blarewolf: Oh you couldn't control it WHEN I was inside but now you can? Maltha: Sorry. Blarewolf and Maltha neared the tunnels and were in front of the mountain. Jackel was staring directly at them through binoculars. Jackel: Ok...let's see if Rom's missile launcher works right... He flipped a switch and two missiles came out, firing directly at Blarewolf and Maltha's car. Jackel: Oh. Good. Blarewolf looked up to see the missiles hurdling right at them. He stopped, opened his mouth up, and shot sonic howls at them. They then exploded in mid-air. Blarewolf: They know we're coming. Let's hurry. They both went to the tunnels faster. Jackel looked surprised and stepped back, sitting down. Blarewolf arrived at the tunnels and transformed back. He pointed at the second tunnel out of the three tunnels. Maltha got out and followed. Mig: Got a flashlight handy? Maltha: Nope. Mig: Well that's just fantastic news to hear... He leaned on a wall and lights lit up. The tunnel somehow closed and they tried to open it back up. Mig: UGH we're trapped in here...for now. We gotta hurry and find Dan. Who knows what they could've done to him by now. They ran throughout the tunnel. A small camera was watching them. Romatron was watching from an upper room. Romatron: Ahahha...they aren't even close. Romatron turned around and saw Dan strapped to a large table. He was trying to break free. Deristroll: Useless effort. You can't. Dan: Urrrghhhh!!!! Why am I here anyways? Romatron: Simple. To trick your little annoying pest of a nephew to come after you, so we can take his Gamatrix like we've been INTENDING to do. Dan: And he's beaten you all those times. Romatron: With barely any of our effort...and usually just one of us. Now it's altogether...with a bonus! TRAPS ALL OVER THE TUNNEL! Tyere: All perfectly functional and arranged properly. Dan: AAGHHHH!!!!!!!! Meanwhile with Mig and Maltha, they continued walking around. Just then, a large boom was heard. Another boom was heard. Mig: Uh oh... A large light came out in front of them. It grew bigger. Mig: A FIREBALL WHAT THE HECK!!! MALTHA GET TO THE SIDE! Mig slammed down the Gamatrix and became Iceitope. Iceitope blasting ice at the fireball and it froze over, falling down. Iceitope: Phew... Another fireball came and knocked Iceitope in a wall. It hit the door and exploded. Iceitope transformed back and looked back. Maltha: I believe that is one of many traps. Mig: No duh. Meanwhile later, Maltha and Mig were shown running down the tracks. They were both burnt with ash all over them. Mig: Aghhh...who knew...fire could rain down on you... Maltha: That was...painless for me. Mig: Well you shielded yourself with your weapon. I mean...I had no shield covering me from the fire besides you I guess... Just then, Mig tripped on the floor and spikes shot out of the wall. Maltha fell down to duck the spikes. They got closer to Mig and Maltha. Mig: I got this... He slowly raised up, pressed the trix, and transformed into Kreepy Krawl. Kreepy Krawl swung from the shots and dragged Maltha on the ground. Maltha: Ahhhh...Mig could you let me walk? Kreepy Krawl: Too dangerous. More spikes were being shot from the walls. Kreepy Krawl fell down, transformed into Flish-Flash, and teleported them away from the spikes. Flish-Flash: Annoying... Maltha: How can spikes possess the emotion of annoying? Flish-Flash: ZIP IT! Come on. He transformed into Levilizard and floated over the ground. He also levitated Maltha as well. Levilizard: We can't walk. Most traps are on the floor. Maltha: Ah good plan then Si-Mig. Levilizard: Thank you. I have the suspicion that we are almost there... Just then, an explosion occurred. Levilizard and Maltha turned to see large metallic claws coming down from the roof. He floated faster and saw a door tailing off from the tracks. Levilizard: THERE! Maltha: Mig the claws are coming down faster! We must hurry! Levilizard landed and levitated the claw above them in position. Levilizard: KICK THE DOOR OPEN! Maltha: Why, is it locked? Levilizard: I DON'T KNOW JUST KICK IT OPEN! IT'LL MAKE A COOL SURPRISE...JUST DO IT! Maltha kicked the door open and Levilizard jumped in. The claw slammed down and blocked the doorway so no one could get in or out. He transformed back and saw Dan strapped. Mig: Dan! Wait where are the others? Dan: They set a large bomb! It's gonna go off in 20 seconds! Mig: O_O Maltha help me free him! They tugged at the straps and broke him free. They then pulled him up. Bomb: T-Minus 10 seconds. Mig transformed into Nitrowing and shot nitro rays at the ceiling to try and break out. Maltha: Hurry! Nitrowing: Trying as hard as I can! Bomb: 5...4...3... Dan: MIG!!!! Bomb: ...2...1... The bomb then exploded. The entire tunnel engulfed in flames and black smoke. Nitrowing zoomed out of the fireball holding Dan and Maltha. Dan: Phew...could've taken a shorter time heh. Nitrwoing: Oh hush. Meanwhile at the hideout, Tyere and Jackel watched as Nitrowing flew off with the two. Romatron and Deristroll paced back and forth. Romatron: Stupid stupid STUPID!!! AGHHH! He kicked a chair into a wall. Deristroll looked at Tyere. Deristroll: It wasn't your fault. It was HIM! Tyere did it...AGHHHH!!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! US ALWAYS BEING HELD BACK! Tyere and Jackel both turned around to see Romatron and Deristroll coming at them. Jackel: What are you doing! Deristroll: This alliance is officially OVER! Jackel jumped to the side and ran down the mountain. He looked up and saw Tyere backing away into the cave and a large ray blast. Tyere: AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jackel had his eyes wide. He ran even faster while the ray blast and screaming was shown and heard. Tyere was then shown to fall down. Deristroll: ...Never again. Romatron: It was their faults. The ideas...ugh. You and I...we think alike. Have good ideas, etc. Deristroll: Yes, yes we do. And both hate the little twit...oh he will pay SO MUCH. Romatron: Yes...you and I are stronger then Jackel and Tyere. We can stop him. We WILL stop him... Characters *Miguel Tennyson *Maltha Rano *Magister Dan Villains *The Guild **Romatron **Deristroll **Tyere **Jackel Aliens Used *SonaR *Blarewolf (first re-appearance) *Iceitope *Kreepy Krawl *Flish-Flash *Levilizard *Nitrowing Trivia *Blarewolf makes his re-appearance. *The Guild breaks up, leaving only Romatron and Deristroll active **According to Mig, Tyere had died from the blasts made by Deristroll and Romatron. Category:Episodes Category:Mig 10: Gamaverse Category:Migster7